Approach
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: Being Oshitari Yuushi’s cousin had never been especially difficult, until Atobe’s reputation reached Shitenhouji. Particularly the female half.


**

* * *

**

Approach 

_By xxkoffeexx_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Prince of Tennis_. Only the OC. As always. 

* * *

It had been a month. No, make that a month and two days. 

Oshitari Kenya scowled, quite different from the usual Oshitari-trademark smirk he usually donned. The reason being he was tired, crabby, and most of all, wary of any female student who approached within a mile of him. 

It was all Atobe Keigo's fault. And the bastard didn't have a single clue. 

In that case, Kenya reasoned, it was all a certain cousin's fault. How else could the girls in Osaka have suddenly found out so much about the Hyotei captain? Who else could have "accidentally" let it slip to a Shitenhouji girl that Kenya's cousin was practically Atobe's left-hand man? (Kabaji being the right) 

Next thing you know, the entire female population of Shitenhouji is asking the resident Speed Demon if he has Atobe's number. Which he doesn't, of course. He had only been trying to go to the restroom when they pounced on him. 

And now it had been a month and two days. He was tired of constantly being asked by strange girls if he knew what type of girl Atobe was interested in. He didn't, and hoped he never did. Then they asked if his _cousin_, Atobe's left-hand man, knew (which he probably did) and would Kenya please find out? 

He would not. Ever. 

Was it the famed captain's reputed "charm" and charisma? Had the diva's reputation exceeded him? Or was there something perhaps wrong with Shitenhouji's girls? Maybe Atobe just attracted the strange ones. The last two possibilities seem to fit the bill just right. 

Kenya decided that enough was enough, and that he would call the captain and demand that he do something about his fan girls. Possibly go on a massive harem date that would no doubt appease them _and_ boost the narcissist's already-gigantic ego. Kill two birds with one stone. 

But realized he couldn't because he didn't have Atobe's number. 

And he was glad. Though he would have to think of another plan. 

* * *

It was during class when she walked up to his desk. He hadn't been approached in two days and things finally seemed to look up for him. His trademark smirk was beginning to return as well. Optimistically, he believed the fan girls had decided to stop asking him about Atobe. 

"Oshitari-kun…?" 

No such luck. His smirk dropped. "I don't have his number." It was a pity since he didn't think the quiet girl was the type to fall for Atobe as well.

"What?" She blinked. "I—"

"No, I can't ask Yuushi." 

"But—"

"I don't know where he lives either." 

"Oshi—"

"How should I know what his type is?" 

"That's—"

He scowled, any patience and previous respect disappearing. Rising out of his seat he said irritably, "Listen. I don't know. Ask Atobe yourself, okay?" She grabbed his arm and he paused, ready to snap at her. 

"_Oshitari-kun!_" Her grip was surprisingly strong, and he was startled by her glare. "I don't care about Atobe. But sensei said we're _partners_. For the science lab." 

He took a moment to let this sink in. "Oh." 

After an awkward pause they talked about the lab and decided to meet up during the week. They exchanged phone numbers. He watched her go back to her seat, wondering if he should explain why he had acted like a jerk. But she didn't seem all that interested. In fact, she didn't care to look at him at all after that glare. 

What he didn't know was that she'd had a crush on him for the last two years. He was too worried about the effect this whole Atobe business was having on him. 

* * *

Was it the library or the coffee shop? He forgot. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he was running late. Oshitari Kenya never ran late for anything. 

No matter. He was Osaka's speed star. At the very least he wouldn't be _too_ late. And he set off to do just that. 

Speeding around a corner, he was unable to stop himself from running straight into someone considerably lighter than him. Luckily he caught their arm before they could hit the ground. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked hurriedly. He kept his hold firmly to steady them. Yuushi wasn't the only gentleman in the family. 

"I'm fine! It was my own fault—" 

It was her. His partner broke off as they stared at each other. Then they laughed. 

He looked away sheepishly, all traces of the cool Oshitari Kenya gone. "I forgot where we were supposed to meet." 

She blinked. "Me too." 

After a pause they burst out laughing again, before heading to the coffee shop. He actually enjoyed himself, considering he didn't drink coffee that much. It was probably because they chatted a whole lot more than they worked on the lab. 

By the time they left, it was dark and they'd finished three cups each. He walked her home even though she lived the opposite direction, and when she smiled he found himself grinning like an idiot all the way back home.

* * *

"So Kenya. I heard you've been quite popular with the girls lately. What's your secret?"

"Very funny. Why don't you tell _me_, Yuushi?" 

"But seriously. Even Atobe's worried that you'll steal his fans. They're not too attached to you, are they?"

"…Actually, they haven't talked to me for a while. I think… since a week ago." 

"Oh? Does that mean they've lost interest in Atobe? I'd better warn him. But that's good for you, isn't it?" 

Kenya didn't answer. He was thinking hard about the lack of fan girls, about how he genuinely liked spending time with his lab partner, and he was beginning to understand. 

It had been a week since the science lab had been assigned, after all. 

* * *

During class break, he made his way to her desk. "Hey." 

She had been reading a textbook. Science, he noted amusingly. "Hi," she said glancing up briefly. 

He put a hand on her desk and leaned down, looking at the book. "Are you ready for the test?" 

"About." 

"Do you think we got a good score on the lab?" 

"I think so." She seemed intent on reading. His other hand rested on top of her chair and he pressed closer, supposedly getting a better view. 

"Do you like coffee?" 

Her eyes flickered. "Yes." 

He already knew that, but he was just checking to see if she was paying attention. Casually, he reached out to hold the book as well, almost brushing her hand. "We should go out again." 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her blush slightly, and he suppressed a smirk. Her eyes were still on the book, but not reading. "Sure," she said. 

He lifted the book out of her hands and looked her straight in the eye. "It's a date." 

She stared at him. He nodded slightly and she blinked. Then, a little more hopefully, she said, "Yeah." 

He smiled, happier than he'd been in a long time. He got to keep the fan girls away _and_ spend more time with her at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone indeed. Maybe someday he would thank Yuushi. And Atobe. Maybe. Someday. 

In the meantime, no more fan girls approached him. 

END

* * *

A/N: Oh man, here it comes. Another OC fic. It's so short! And it's really a romance. I mean, not just implied, but the _real stuff_. Am I stretching it too far? My other fics don't usually have such obvious and straight-out pairings… but this one actually has the g-word. Read: _girlfriend_. And this OC is slightly different from my usual brand of OCs. XD 

But I'm still putting it out. I mean, obviously, since it's already out. 

On a rational note, I really like Oshitari Kenya. I'm not sure why yet, but I do. Better than Yuushi, vaguely. Heh. I hope this tiny fic did some justice. 

And I JUST got the connection between Kenya's name, his speed skill, and the country Kenya (Kenyan runners!). The world makes so much more sense now. XD

I hope this fic wasn't a complete waste of time. Thank you very much for reading!

* * *


End file.
